Creation Particle Research (Newtype Series)
Creation Particles are a powerful molecule that was discovered by Newtypes over 12000 Years Ago and using it formed the Alantic Empire based in their Homeland: Atlantis, eventually early Naturals found a way to an Underground (now Relic) Creation Engine and without knowledge of how to operate it tried to use it to rebel against the Newtypes, it caused a contained Nova in the sea around Atlantis and posiened the Humans responsible while Newtypes abandoned their Homeland as it sunk into the sea with its technological wonders. Design The structure of Creation Particles are somewhat Unique, Creation Particles' structure are comprised of a Golden Sphere particle (similar to a Neutron) surrounded at four points by Mirage Colloid, Positron, Neutron and Electron Particles. It is unexplained how they remain in Harmony like they do nor is it explained how the bonds between them are formed however it is proven to have something to do with the unknown Matter at the centre of the Compass-like structure, many Newtype Scientists are that the unknown Matter is oposite Dark Matter, though no evidence has been proven. Newtypes believed that the Particles were resedue from Creation itself, that whatever God or the Big Bang caused the Formation of these unique Particles that were discovered by Newtypes, a Newtype Royal like Andras Casaba is able to manipilate the Particles with his Spatial Awareness to such an extent that they put his existance outside human understanding - literally making him Immortal. Newtypes, due to the effects of the Particles and their control over them have come to consider themselves Gods or descendents of Godly Beings, if there is a God then this religious belief may not be far off the primordial track. Since Atlantis sunk, countless Newtypes have looked for a way to return to power and descided that they needed special technology to emulate their formation on a less dangerous scale than a Big Bang, they found that like cells of a Virus - the Particles naturally "reproduce" or replicate themselves when it use. Andras Casaba later confirmed this when he gained the remnants of the Pre-Revealtion Weapon 2000 years prior and redesigned it to function again, within the System of the Machine he hid all his research, stopping another from emulating it. Benefits of Use Offensive Power The Offensive power of Creation Particles is quite evident, Cannons used by the Particles to overwhelm even Mobile Suites using Lightwave Barriers and the beams seem to form like a river - usually moving around the shield like a stone in a River and getting at the Mobile Weapon/Vehicle behind it, Krane states that he could build a Galactic Dreadnought capable of traveling to different Sectors of the Milkey Way that would still have enough power for a Superlaser capable of slicing open a Planet's crust. Defensive Capabilities Despite being volatile to normal Humans like Coordinators and Naturals, to Newtypes the Creation Particles show their true strength with capabilities of enhancing Spatial Awareness a Thousand-fold, they can also strengthen a Mobile Suite's armour to such an extent that on a Mobile Fortress like the ZMF-00Ω Imperium Omega have armour that is all but indestructable to even raw energy caused by Nuclear Weapons. Finally, Creation Particles can form Shields described as Creation Shields, shields of Pure Energy and Particles that at Battleship size are said to be able to take a blast from GENESIS or the "Requiem Superlaser Cannon". Supporting Capabilities Technology that uses these Particles Trivia